1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display in which a light guide plate is precisely disposed at a desired position within a lower cover to prevent an erroneous assembling of a main support due to a movement of the light guide plate or to prevent damage of a lamp due to the movement of the light guide plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, currently, an application coverage of a liquid crystal display (LCD) extends thanks to its characteristics that it is lighter, thinner, and driven at a low power consumption. Thus, the LCDs are commonly used as mobile electronic devices such as notebook computers, mobile phones, or the like.
The LCD displays a desired image on its screen by controlling the amount of transmission of light according to a video signal applied to a plurality of controlling switching elements arranged in a matrix form.
The LCD includes a liquid crystal panel including a color filter substrate, an upper substrate, and a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, a lower substrate, and a liquid crystal layer filled therebetween, and a driver that supplies a scan signal and image information to the liquid crystal panel to operate the liquid crystal panel.
The LCD is not a self-emissive display device which does not emit light by itself, so it requires a light source for providing light to the liquid crystal panel. Thus, the LCD includes a backlight assembly including a light source to supply light to the liquid crystal panel, and a light guide plate and an optical sheet to convert light emitted from the light source into white uniform plane light.
A light source for generating light in the backlight assembly includes a CCFL (Cold Cathode Fluorescent lamp), an EEFL (External Electrode Fluorescent Lamp), the LED, or the like.
The general LCD will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. As shown in FIG. 1, the general LCD includes a liquid crystal panel 1, a backlight assembly providing light to the liquid crystal panel 1, a lower cover 4 for accommodating the backlight assembly, and a main support 7 disposed on the lower cover 4 and receiving the liquid crystal panel 1 therein. The backlight assembly includes lamps 2 disposed at both sides within the lower cover 4, a lamp housing 5 for accommodating the lamp 2 therein to protect it, a light guide plate 3 for guiding light emitted from the lamp 2 toward the liquid crystal panel 1, and an optical sheet 6 for converting light emitting from the lamp 2 and supplying the same to the liquid crystal panel 1. With reference to FIG. 1, the main support 7 is configured to have the interior which is open up and down and covers the side of the liquid crystal panel 1. The main support 7 includes a plurality of protrusions 7a protruded in an inward direction at its inner side, and the light guide plate 3 includes recesses 3a corresponding to the protrusions 7a. 
In assembling the LCD, the light guide plate 3 is disposed at a substantial position at an inner side of the lower cover 4, the lamp 2 and the lamp housing 5 are disposed to correspond to the side of the edges of the lower cover 4, namely, at the side of the light guide plate 3, and then, the main support 7 is disposed on the lower cover 4. Then, the plurality of protrusions 7a formed on the inner side of the main support 7 and the plurality of recesses 3a of the light guide plate 3 correspond to allow the light guide plate 3 to be plated at its position as designed.
In this respect, however, because the light guide plate 3 is not fixed yet at the inner side of the lower cover 4 until before the main support 7 is disposed on the lower cover 4, the light guide plate 3 may move to cause damage to the lamp 2, or while the main support 7 is being disposed on the lower cover 4, it may not be properly placed on its due position as designed but erroneously assembled due to a movement of the light guide plate 3. In addition, in assembling the LCD, in the process of disposing the light guide plate 3 at the inner side of the lower cover 4, an alignment operation is required to place the light guide plate 3 at the same positioned as designed as exactly as possible, so the assembling operation is not effective.